Five Stargates that were never stepped through
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: None of its Gates were ever used. Destiny/ Seed Ship


**Title: Five Stargates that were never stepped through  
Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** G  
**Content Flags:** none  
**Spoilers:** Season 2 "Awakening" and "Deliverance"  
**Characters:** a Seed Ship  
**Word Count:** 777  
**Summary:** _None of its Gates were ever used._  
**Author's Notes:** Written for prompt set #146 at the LJ Comm sg1_five_things  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**Five Stargates that were never stepped through**

Seed Ship 8 placed exactly 1,267 Stargates on various planets along the path predetermined by its creators, all within dialing distance of each other and located on planets containing important resources for Destiny's future crew: water, food, minerals, and other useful substances. None of them were ever stepped through. Seed Ship 8 did its duty for millions of years, the manufacturing and installation processes fully automated – from the giant factory and storage facility to the shuttles and robots that set the Gates in place. As it turned out, its path never intersected with Destiny's own trajectory or special needs, and so none of its Gates were ever used.

Log Entry: Gate #001: Test Gate

Seed Ship 8 placed its first Gate on a planet a thousand light years or so into its journey. There was little hope that the future travelers would make a stop this soon – they would still have enough supplies at that point, and Seed Ship 8 merely placed a Gate to ensure that its processes were still functional. It was a nice enough planet – warm around the equator and cold near the poles, with mountains and lakes and rivers and lush forests. There was nothing remarkable about it, it had a little bit of everything, and Seed Ship 8 determined that if nothing else it would be a safe place to stop for any reason.

Log Entry #143: Beach Gate

The crew would run out of salt and iodine which would probably cause all sorts of health problems. Seed Ship 8 placed the Gate right on the beach of a planet so seawater could be easily pumped through the Gate into giant storage containers. There, Destiny would process drinking water from it and separate the useful minerals out so they could be used for other purposes, like flavoring and medicines. The robots also discovered a small jellyfish that tended to get stranded there whose stinging tentacles contained a poison which worked as an antibiotic in tiny quantities.

Log Entry #596: Cavern Gate

This was the most difficult Gate to place in all of Seed Ship 8's career: located in a large cavern with the surface a hair's breadth away from the rock face it was close to a rich vein of naquadah. The initial Gate activation would carve out a hole in the cavern wall – just deep enough to where a little effort in mining would reveal the useful mineral. It wouldn't excavate into the vein all the way, however, because doing so would have blown up the whole planet, so the exact placement of the Gate was crucial.

Log Entry #842: Rainbow Gate

About half of all the Gates placed by Seed Ship 8 were in close proximity to a source of clean fresh water. In this case, there was a tall waterfall splashing into a lake, and a simple catch tubing system would have diverted the highly aerated water straight into the Gate. The constant water spray in the planet's three suns' light caused permanent rainbows in the air, and the large concentration of negative ions would act as a natural high for any of Destiny's crew who would step through the Gate. Besides, the rainbows were very pretty and… exactly when did Seed Ship 8 start caring about what was pretty and what wasn't, and what would make a crew happy?

Log Entry #1,268: Unplaced Gate

This Gate (and the other remaining 732 Gates) was still aboard Seed Ship 8 when the alien mechanical drones attacked in giant swarms and crippled the vessel beyond repair after shooting out its FTL drives. Any robot sent out to fix the damage was promptly shot down, and so Seed Ship 8's journey was over.

A brief moment of activity occurred when it was boarded by the Ursini, another alien race hoping to fix it and use it to destroy the mechanical scourge that had wiped out every technologically advanced civilization in this part of the universe. But it quickly turned out to be impossible, and the Ursini settled in for the long haul, hoping for a rescue themselves.

Gate #1,268 and all subsequent Gates were destroyed in Seed Ship 8's suicide run that enabled Destiny to flee the danger zone. And thus, while Seed Ship 8 had never placed a Gate that did Destiny or her crew any good, it did manage to save her life, and the lives of everyone else on board, as its volatile naquadah-rich cargo ripped everything in the vicinity to shreds in a violent explosion.

Seed Ship 8 was content with its fate, ending its life in a blaze of glory.

.

_**A comment or feedback would be very much appreciated.**_


End file.
